


迷宫  3

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: “ 窗外是秋天的落叶，撒了满地的眷恋。”
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	迷宫  3

迷宫3

童年的秋千已经从金宅的后院花园里拆走，剩两颗自由单纯的心随着秋千飘荡在空中，一颗落了地，另一颗未知在何处扎根。

看了看手机时间，还有两个小时飞机就要落地，转了转动中指那颗3克拉钻石的戒指，丁辉人盯着闪着光的屏幕，上面是飞行里程的记录图，看着越来越近的距离。她十分焦躁不安，长长地噘着嘴，不自觉地抖动着小腿。屏幕暗了，她又凑前去点开，一次又一次。

飞机也许会延迟起飞，又或者延迟降落，终究会把乘客送到目的地。自己却是那个没有遵守诺言的人，在被宠爱自己的父亲强势地逼迫下跟德莱集团的公子订了婚。

离地面越来越近了……一万七千，一万，五千……  
她像个逃犯，惶恐，内疚，失落……心跳越来越快，怎么办，她怎么办，她们怎么办，她看这些胸前那枚刻着H 的戒指，眼泪灌满了她的眸。

文星伊和下人们打点好了一切，目送了蹦蹦跳跳着感觉被拉了发条的安惠真出门。 回到了自己的房间，洗了个澡，细心地把额前的刘海翻了上去，换了一套全新宝蓝色的西装，绑上黑色的小领带，擦了擦银色的袖口，为今晚重要的晚会装扮。

她没有换上皮鞋，穿着拖鞋小心翼翼地走去大小姐的房间，像个情窦初开的少年，紧张地去敲开公主的房门。 但公主貌似不怎么想，她敲了好几次门，都没有人回应。

“小姐，金爷和二小姐在回来的路上了，你准备一下就可以下楼了。”文星伊等不及了唯有开了口，她这样会被金爷惩罚的，她不想心爱的人又被伤害得体无完肤。

“不要管我。我宁愿被打死，也不会去欢迎那个人回来。”金容仙语气很是冷漠，一字一句都掺了冰。

她蜷缩在大床的侧边，裸露的皮肤跟粗糙的地毯亲密地接触着，脸上挂满了泪，口红也花掉了。  
自己为什么变成现在这样，金容仙也不知道，浑浑噩噩，醉生梦死。

大概是八岁那年母亲的不辞而别，不久后被长相甜美的女孩抢走了所有的父爱。母亲走后，父亲没有再看过她一眼。晚饭也是父亲跟二小姐先吃，自己则是跟安惠真，文星伊，文管家和还有金宅的下人们一起吃。所有的佣人对她态度都很差，文管家有时候也会吩咐她做佣人才需要做的事情，遵守佣人要遵守的规定。

只有文星伊把她当大小姐宠，金容仙知道，从小就知道，她的世界里没有爱，而她却是某一个人世界里所有的爱。

从小就活在迷宫里的人不会找出口，迷宫也许就是她藏匿所有想法的好地方，密不透风，也不会被人打扰。

她恨丁辉人，因为她活成了以前快乐的金容仙。她也恨金容仙，恨现在的金容仙。金容仙一拳打在木质的床头柜上，砰，一个玻璃相框倒在了地上，碎了一地。幸福的一家三口照被稀碎的玻璃压着，透不过气。

四年前她出国的时候，金容仙以为自己得救了，抢走自己一切的魔鬼走了，她居然侥幸地觉得自己可以拿回父亲的一点怜爱。然而没有，溺爱丁辉人的父亲直接飞去了国外跟她生活，让文管家代管公司的所有事务。

金容仙像一个用尽全身力气爬到洞口看到一丝亮光却又被一脚踹回万丈深渊的人。遍体鳞伤，千疮百孔。狼来了的故事也只有两次，自己抱有期待却被伤害得彻底的次数却已经数不过来。

没有人不想被捧在手心疼着，金容仙撑开手掌，狠狠地把它按在那堆玻璃上，慢慢地压下去，腥红的血渗了出来，不疼，一点都不疼，金容仙用没有沾到血的手背擦了擦脸上的泪，轻笑了一下，“告诉他，我手受伤了，他应该不会想看到他宝贝女儿的聚会上有一个满手鲜血的人。”金容仙依旧不冷不热地吐着这些字。

文星伊站在门口徘徊了很久，却等来了这么一句话。她心一下揪住了，大力地拍着门，“小姐！给我开门！让我看看！伤得怎么样了！”刚洗完的光滑的额头上又紧张得布满了细汗，她不允许自己心上人受一点点伤。

金容仙没有理她，玻璃渣还卡在她手掌的嫩肉里，血已经停止了流淌，刺痛的感觉布满了全身，她艰难地抬起手拿起那张全家福，把那个笑得满脸幸福的男人撕了下来。把剩下的半张照片放回了床头柜上，用牙齿咬着下唇，直到咸腥的味道充满了口腔，“你不配”，金容仙狠狠地说。

文星伊急忙地飞奔下楼去杂物房拿房间钥匙和包扎的医疗箱。宝蓝色的西装在匆忙中被杂物房的铁丝划开了一个口子，她也无暇顾及。

看到了手掌上布满了玻璃渣，血肉模糊已经疼晕过去了的金容仙。文星伊瞬间就红了眼，心疼得手都在抖，拿着镊子细心地帮她清理，然后再跪下来帮她消毒，一边用口吹着气给她止疼，用纱布一丝不苟地包扎。弄完这些，翻上去的刘海已经被汗水弄得塌了下来，一直跪在地上的膝盖已经麻木的没有了知觉，本来笔直的西裤也起了褶皱。

她知道金容仙为什么那么难过，那么愤懑，她一直默默地看着她失宠，失落，失望，失去灵魂……

小时候那个举着棒棒糖，坐在自己单车后座，搂着自己的腰，那个穿着可爱白色小洋装，笑起来肉肉的挂着两个可爱的小梨涡的女孩，那一天跑远了就没有再回家。

一开始文星伊一直藏着自己的爱，因为怕这段关系会伤害她，她软弱，她逃避，她没有勇气去保护她，只是默默帮她认了很多错，代替她受了很多惩罚，但这些金容仙都看不到，金容仙知道吗？她有多爱她。

文星伊看着靠在自己肩膀上脸色惨白的金容仙。昨晚她在耳边说的那句低沉又冒着恳切的“说你爱我……”在她脑海里不停地重复播放。 

她的小公主得多渴望爱啊，自己却没有勇气，文星伊紧紧地攥紧了拳头，她不能让金容仙堕落下去，她要把她从迷宫里救出来，做她的光。

“我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。” 文星伊内心一直默念着这句话，把这句话刻进骨子里，似乎在为后来的某个时刻做着准备。

安惠真站在机场门口，挨在金家的高级跑车上，满心期待着看到自己的小美人，她左右张望着，搓着手，丁辉人带着蓝色的鸭舌帽，一头棕色的头发，穿了灰白格子的宽松款西装，黑色的帆布鞋挽着金爷的手，离安惠真越来越近。

安惠真整个人看呆了，微张着嘴，她的小公主完全褪去了稚嫩，全套干练的穿着，成熟的谈吐和举止，笑起来的小酒窝依旧很好看，她似乎完全变了又似乎没有变。看着自己中指上带着的刻着“w”的戒指，她的丁辉人还是她的，安惠真那么笑着，嘴角扯起了顽皮的弧度。

“小安啊，好久没见啊。” 金时训摸了摸安慧真的头，像是父亲一般怜爱。“看看我们辉人，还认得吗，是不是美了很多？”金时训笑得一脸骄傲，眼里全是温柔地看着丁辉人，炫耀着自己的宝贝女儿。

“我们家的二小姐，从小到大都好看，越来越美！” 安慧真憨憨地笑着，帮他们打开了后座车门，还贴心地用手挡着，怕丁辉人撞到头。

丁辉人看到了安慧真之后就没说什么话，连帮她开门也只是向她点了点头。她还是把那个订婚戒指摘了下来，骗她的老父亲是因为怕弄坏。她欠安惠真的，实在太多了。在车上丁辉人也没有说话，一直看着窗外，她很怕万一跟偷看后视镜的她对上眼，会忍不住自己内心的爱和愧疚。

安惠真一路上只是开车着，想着丁辉人可能只是坐飞机累了，或者是在父亲面前不好跟她说话，她从后视镜里瞄到了丁辉人带着的白银项链上，还挂着那个刻了字母“H”的戒指，她很放心地点点头，以为小公主还记得她们的承诺，学成归来就做她安惠真的女朋友。

窗外是秋天的落叶，撒满地的眷恋，不留情的夕阳，硬是要染红了半边天，风偶尔一吹，跟车窗合奏了一曲悲歌。车里的人，“喜忧参半”。

文星伊安顿好金容仙就下楼换回了那套旧的黑色西装，最后在认真地检查了晚上的菜单，来宾名单和酒水数量，文父在国外出差，这些责任自然地移到了文星伊身上。 客人们陆陆续续地来了，挤满了金宅的一大半客厅。

金时训一进门看到了文星伊穿了一套老旧的西装马上皱了眉，“我们家是没钱了吗？” 

“大小姐她不小心弄伤了，我帮她包扎的时候弄脏了衣服。” 文星伊故意这么加粗声音说着，想引起老爷子的注意，反而令他眉头拧成了一团。

“那就滚上去跟她一起，别在这里碍着我眼。” 语气没有一丝同情，眼神都没有一点波澜。

文星伊得到命令自然是很开心了，这就是她的目的，满足地小跑着上楼去了。

TBC.

我开学了明天要上班了以后可能好的话就两周一次，不好就月更了，等我哟。❤ lof 评论见


End file.
